Autistic Love
by xXAnonymousOneXx
Summary: Bella, age 17 suffers from ASD (Autism Spectric Disorder), After moving to Forks with her Mom to live with her father... She meets a certain.. Vampire? BxA, Bellice, BellaxAlice pairing, you've been warned, don't like don't read. Rated T, for now, but will be Rated M for later chapters. All rights go to Stephanie Meyer of course, I only own story line and personalities.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Morning Routine**

I woke at 4:35am and quickly jumped up so I can be dressed in shorts and a tank top and down the stairs by 4:40. I continued my regular morning routine by walking back and foward along the hallway at the bottom of the stairs till the clock reached 5:00am. I smiled slightly and walked to the kitchen, enjoying the feel of the sudden coolness on my bare feet as I stepped from warm carpet to the cold wooden floor of the kitchen.

I opened the fridge and pulled out a tray filled with sliced apples and strawberries. My breakfast every Friday. I sat at the middle seat of the kitchen table and ate 3 slices of apples, then 4 slices of strawberries and repeated till I was done, I left my tray on the table, seeing no reason why I should put it away or clean it when someone else could easily do it without ruining their morning routine. Finally, at 5:30, I sat on my living room couch, corner seat by the window and stared at the wall, time to think.

I love thinking, it's my favourite pass time, it gives me time to make sure I finished my morning routine and to remember my later plans for the day. I have school today, Mommy should wake soon, she has to drive me at 7:15. Then I have to get there at 7:26... As my thoughts rambled on, I started to notice soft hands on my arm and shoulder, brushing my cheek. "Bella...Bella..." My eye's flashed to my mom's and I flinched away from her hands, shaking slightly. I don't like people touching me.

She let me go and sat back slightly. She waited till I stopped shaking to grab my hand, which has been flipping around in my lap and smiled gently. What was she so happy about? Or maybe she's excited about something? I can't tell. "Bella, are you paying attention to me? Are you back from your little world?" She asked when I started to pay attention to her. I avoided looking at her and turned my head away. "Bella." My mom said again, catching my attention. "What do you want?" I asked.

She frowned, "Remember, polite." I frowned, why would I need to be polite? She interuppted me, but still I answered. "Good morning Mommy." She smiled, "Okay, now go brush your teeth and wait in your room for a bit while I finish my breakfast, pick out some warmer clothes and finish getting packed , we leave today." I frowned, confused, as the look of confusion clouded my features, she pulled a weird face and restarted. "Go brush you teeth, and go to your room." She simplified before pulling me into a slightly forced hug and walking away.

I hurried up the stairs, catching a glimpse at the clock and froze. It's 7:10, it takes me longer then 5 minutes to brush my teeth and get in the car... But we have to leave. Frustration washed over me and I started to get upset, I felt myself shaking and whimpered. If I hurry, I can make it, maybe I can try. Closing my eyes tight and thinking for a second, I started to calm down before anger started taking over. I ran up the stairs, stumbling twice, and to the bathroom. I brushed every side of my mouth 10 times, rinsed, then repeated. When I got to my room, I was slightly suprised to see Mommy already there, holding clothes. I shook my head and started backing up. She sighed before dashing forward.

She managed to grab hold of me and drag be back to my room, closing the door and locking it, knowing it would confuse me to try and open it. I started kicking and screaming, trying to get away from her. "Bella! Please! I know you hate clothes and shoes but you need to wear them we're going out." I continued struggling. "No! NoNoNoNoNo!" After 30 minutes, a soar throat, warmer clothes and shoes. Mommy left me sitting on the floor crying and rocking while she finished packing my stuff, knowing it was best to let me calm down a bit on my own so I wouldn't lash out at her.

By the time I was sniffling, and everything was in the car, Mommy came to get me. "Remember Bella? We're going to go stay with your dad, we're going to Forks." She explained while strapping me in the car, adding special clasps so I wouldn't be able to undo them. "We're going to get settled in, signed up at your new high school, your father and I are going to try and work things out... It'll be great!" I started whimpering at the sound of school and she flicked on the radio. Putting on Claire de Lune, knowing it would calm me and eventually put me to sleep.

I'm leaving my home. I have to change my whole routine. Meet a bunch of other stupid people. This won't be 'great' at all... or so I thought...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Forks**

When I started to wake, I took my time trying to tell the difference between dream and reality. Giant castle outside the window, probably dream. The gentle motion of a car beneath me, real. Shooting stars, dream, sound of a rock song playing quietly from the radio, real. I wiggled around in my seat and instantly got upset when my eyes flashed over to the time. "Mommy."She looked over, at me, "What's wrong?" She asked, noticing the tone of my voice. "School." She sighed. "I told you Bella, there won't be any school today. You'll start Monday." I didn't answer to that and started struggling in my seat, pulling at the special clasps. When my fingers started to ache, I heard a satisfying click and I was no longer strapped down. At the new found freedom, I reached down and took my shoes and socks off, followed by my pants and shirt, leaving me in underwear and an undershirt.

"Bella, put your clothes back on." Mommy told me, with a sigh, muttering something about a new seat belt. "No." I answered simply, not seeing why I should, I am completely comfortable without them on. "Bella, you need to put them on, we're almost home." I crossed my arms and shook my head. Before our argument could go on, she turned into an unfamiliar drive way. A man wearing a cop uniform was standing by the door, a huge smile on his face, next to him was a man in a wheel chair and another boy, close to my age. Probably stupid like everyone else. "I'm going to go talk to them, put your clothes on. If you do that, you won't have to put your shoes on." She got out of the car and started too jog over to the strangers, with a look on her face... I was practicing this... Nervous? No... Happy? ... Whatever..

I watched from my spot in the car as she talked to them. After a few moments, she glanced back at me, spoke a few words, shook her head and said more words. I looked away from them, distracted from a sudden stream of sunlight as the clouds opened up a bit. Feeling happy, I lifted my hand to in front of my face and started wiggling my fingers, I laughed lightly as I watched the sunlight flash beetween my fingers. I was inturrupted by a voice trying to get my attention. "What do you want?" I asked looking at Mommy and three strangers, shrinking back slightly with a frown. The three strangers seemed to be trying to keep a distance and not look directly at me. "It's time to put your clothes back on Bella." I shook my head, crossing my arms again. She grabbed my pants off the floor and moved towards me. I struck out, my hands hitting her arm and face, trying to keep her away.

"Belle please don't fight me." Mommy asked, as she rubbed her cheek which now had a red mark on it. She turned to the strangers. "I'm sorry, we had a rough morning, she's having trouble getting used to the fact that she'll have to make a new routine started now." They nodded. After a few more attempts. She finally got my pants and shirt on but didn't even try my shoes. "Okay! Now, Bella, this is your father, do you remember him? We're going to be living with him now." I slowly pushed Mommy out of the way and climbed out of the car, half to feel the cold concrete on my feet, half so I could stand behind Mommy and further from the strangers. She continued. "This is Billy and Jacob Black, they came to help us get settle in because you and I have to go over to the nearest hospital." I continued to ignore the strangers. I slid my arms around Mommy and she hugged me back. "It's okay." She spoke quietly.

**Alice POV**

I fell out of my vision and jumped to my feet. "Carlisle!" He came running, followed by the rest of the family. I heard a series of 'Wha't wrong? What happened? What did you see? Are you okay?' I ignored them all as a smile grew on my face. "I know it's your day off from work Carlisle... but I need you to go into work!" Edward gasped annd his eyes widened. I ignored his bizzare reaction as he probably at watching what went down in my vision from my mind. "Um, may I ask why?" He asked politely, in a way where he wasn't saying no, but would like to know the reason why first. "I don't know why I've never seen her before,and why she suddenly appeared in my visions. But you have to meet her. Bella Swan.. I'm not sure why she'll be at the hospital... but... oh... Carlisle! Please!" He still seemed confused and hurried off to change, my smile grew again... Bella Swan... My Bella...


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you all so much for the reviews, you don't know how much they mean to me and how much they help._

**Chapter 3 – New Interest**

"Remember, stay by my side and don't touch anything." Mommy spoke quietly as her hand closed around my shoulder when I started to drift away from her. I didn't acknowledge her words but stayed where I was. This new hospital was small. Tiny compared to the other one, although seemed cleaner, nicer. Movement to my side brought my attention to the secretery who finally payed attention to Mommy, I used the little distraction to walk away and around a corner down a hallway where a poster caught my eye earlier. It's very... Blue... it was a blue poster... I didn''t bother reading it, why would I?

I continued down the hallway, trying to find where I would end up when yelling made me flinch "HEY!" My hands flew over my ears and I whimpered, too loud. I turned to see a security guard walking towards me. When he started getting too close for comfort, I shook my head and started backing up. Around this time, Mommy's voice sounded behind him. "BELLA?!" The guard turned and I bolted. I turned right 2 times, turned to a door to the left and ended up in a Janitors closet. I fell to the floor and crawled into the corner, whimpering.

I sat in silence for a good 10 minutes, hearing people run by every once in a while. Finally something interesting happened. Footsteps approached the door, talking soon followed, "Where did you say she was Alice? - Yes, I'm there.. Oh.. Okay. I smell her now - Yes Alice - Bye." I listened to this slightly confused. He can smell her? Whose her? Me?... _Smell? _How does this Alice person know where I am? Alice...Alice...A-lice...Aaaalllliiicceeee... There was something about the name, I just loved hearing it, thinking it, saying it... I frowned, I've never felt emotions like this 100% before... but I know... I love it... Love Alice... "Alice..." I let the name slip passed my lips and the footsteps stopped right outside the door.

I watched the doorknob turn slowly till finally the door opened. When I would usually whimper, scream, fight, or run, I froze. I watched the mysterious man standing at the door. His blond hair slicked back, perfect posture... Gold eyes. He's not human. Was the first though that popped to mind. We both sat in silence, me staring at him, him staring at me. "Uhm... Hi.. you're Bella I pressume...?" I stayed quiet, his voice was hypnotising. I stood slowly and took a few steps towardss him. For the first time, I finally felt completely relaxed and in control... as if this right here... was the start of a new life... I surprised him and myself by reaching forward and wrapping my arms around his waist. "You're different... I like you." He stayed quiet and still before returning the hug.

After a few minutes of hesitation I added. "Whose Alice? I like her too... I love her.." He tensed, sighed, chuckled and relaxed again. "Bella, you're very special, we'll make sure you never get hurt." His words confused me but I just burried my face against his chest, he smelled nice, like the smell of rain in the spring. "Bella?!" The man turned at the sound of Mommy's voice, I on the other hand, stayed with my feet planted on the ground, causing my body to lean and slump at an awkward angle. I heard his amazingly beautiful chuckle above me and was surprised when he one-handedly lift me from the ground and stood me up properly in front of him.

I looked up at him. "Normal people are not supposed to do that. Why did you?" He smiled slightly. "It will all be revealed soon Isabella." I frowned before realization hit me as I remembered my thought from earlier. "You are not human." He looked surprised. "Hush, not here." I tilted my head, Mommy said I can use that as a sign that I'm confused. "Why not? I don't see why here and this moment would not be the right time. The thought will have left my mind by the time you are ready to talk, now would be a logical explination."

He watched my rant with an interested gaze, "You are quite something Isabella." I frowned. Compliment? Does that mean I have to return it? With a sigh, I answer. "And you are inhumanly interesting for obvious reasons..." I gave him another look. " , but call me Carlisle." I nodded. "Carlisle...Carlisle...Carlisle...Carlisle... Okay, now I'll remember it...So...Can I meet Alice now?"


End file.
